<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(humanformers) Drift and Ratchet's Honeymoon by thedragonfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749892">(humanformers) Drift and Ratchet's Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly'>thedragonfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drift/Ratchet stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human terminology for sex, Humanformers, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, men in lingerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots are humans. Drift and Ratchet just got married and have been on the road in Ratchet's van. They stop at a hotel to celebrate and get some much needed rest. If Ratchet can get them there while driving distracted - this is all Rodimus' fault of course - if he hadn't given them these damned sets of lingerie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drift/Ratchet stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/405147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(humanformers) Drift and Ratchet's Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The descriptions for these two as humans is based off the absolutely splendid art done by the magnificent <a href="https://breakdownsbuttlights.tumblr.com/">Breakdown's Buttlights</a>. Go drool over their magnificent art, you won't be disappointed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started as a matching pair of gifts from Rodimus at the stag party. One set of lingerie in white and black in Drift's size and another in a leopard print in a rather larger size.</p><p>Drift had blushed hard opening up this box in front of his friends before closing it up quickly and setting it to the side before fixing a glare on his 'friend.' "Roddy!" he hissed through gritted teeth. </p><p>The red-headed young man cackled and moved to the side to duck the wadded up wrapping paper aimed at his head.</p><p>Now though, the wedding behind them and the happy couple driving in Ratchet's van, Drift looked over at his husband as he drove them along to their next destination. They had been camping in the van for several days now and both agreed to pull into the next hotel that 'didn't look like a complete dive.'</p><p>Drift's mind wandered to the gift Roddy had given him. It <b>was</b> Valentine's Day and he didn't have a gift, per se, to give Ratchet, not that the old grump would care, calling it an overcommercialized waste. Drift unbuckled the seatbelt and moved into the back, earning a quick glance from Ratchet. "Just getting something from the back," the young man said, patting Ratchet on the shoulder quickly.</p><p>Once into the back, Drift sat down on the bench and started stripping off his clothes. When the van swerved a bit, causing Drift to reach for the window to stabilize himself, he looked up to see Ratchet's piercing blue eyes looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Frag it, Ratch, pay attention to the road," he cursed, though the statement held little bite.</p><p>Ratchet shook his head, caught. "How do you expect me to do that, with you doing <b>that</b> back there?" he asked. He chewed on his lower lip, ignoring the bulge starting to grow in his pants.</p><p>"Just.... pay attention to the road..." Drift said, waving a hand towards the general direction of the windscreen. He plucked the black and white lacy men's panties out of the box, slipping one leg down each hole before lifting his butt off the bench to pull them up. Returning his attention to the box, he pulled the top out, laying it on his lap before lifting it over his head. He got his arms through the appropriate holes and pulled the bra down, looking over himself. Before he could distract Ratchet again, he put his normal clothes over the lingerie and retied his boots before climbing back into the front passenger seat.</p><p>Ratchet was grateful for the red light the van was stopped at as he chanced a look at Drift. "There's our hotel just up ahead," he said, clearing his throat and resettling himself in his seat.</p><p>Drift smiled at Ratchet, "Think you can make it without crashing us this time?" he teased.</p><p>"So long as you're not stripping buck naked beside me like that again," Ratchet groused. "Fragging tease, that's what you are." He pulled the van into the hotel's parking lot, finding a vacant section of the lot to park in. As soon as he put the vehicle in park and pulled the keys out, he leaned across the center console, resting a hand on Drift's left thigh and pulled the younger man into a kiss.</p><p>Drift turned into the kiss, lifting a hand up to cup Ratchet's cheek, running his fingers through the thick ginger and white beard.</p><p>Ratchet broke the kiss instead of deepening it as he desired. If he did <b>that</b> now, they wouldn't be leaving this van for awhile and there were plenty of soft beds not 100 meters away. "Let's get a room, kid," he said with a smile. </p><p>After gathering their clothes and supplies, the pair closed and locked up the van, heading inside the hotel.</p><p>The clerk at the front desk glanced up from her monitor, looking over the two men approaching her desk. "Greetings gentlemen," she said, looking down at a note on her desk. "Misters Ratchet and Drift, is it?" she asked looking between the two.</p><p>Ratchet glanced at Drift, wondering how the woman knew their names. </p><p>Drift let go of Ratchet's hand, running it down his face. "Roddy," he muttered behind his hand.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Ratchet, he's Drift," the doctor answered the clerk. </p><p>"I have your honeymoon suite prepared for you," the clerk said, pulling out a keycard on a chain. She handed Ratchet a slip of paper confirming a two night stay in the hotel's honeymoon suite, with Rodimus' name and a scan of his scrawled signature on it. </p><p>“Damned meddling brat,” Ratchet growled, grabbing the keycard from the clerk. “Coulda paid for our own damned rooms.”</p><p>Drift sighed, grabbing Ratchet’s free hand. “Thank you,” he told the clerk. “We’ll find our own way up to our room. Right, Ratch?” he asked his husband.</p><p>“Yes, yes... of course...” Ratchet said, tucking the keycard into his jacket pocket so he could get his bag and heading to the elevators.</p><p>Drift paused for a second, “I’m really sorry about that...” he told the clerk quietly, grabbing his bag and following Ratchet. He quickly picked up the pace to where Ratchet was holding the elevator door open for him.</p><p>Ratchet allowed the elevator door to close once Drift was inside. “Ratty....” he began.</p><p>“Brat...” Ratchet retorted.</p><p>Drift sighed, “Ratch...” he started again using another of the doctor’s nicknames.</p><p>“Kid...”</p><p>“That wasn’t nice. She was just doing her job...” Drift said.</p><p>“And how exactly did Rodimus know where we were? And jump ahead of us to book this. I would have paid for this, you know,” Ratchet grumbled</p><p>“I... may have been texting him while we were driving, but I did <b>not</b> tell him to book the room,” Drift said. “Two nights though. Soft bed, hot bath...”</p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Drift stepped off first and stood to one side waiting for Ratchet. The doctor followed behind and looked at the plaques on the wall to find their room. “This way,” Ratchet said heading to the right.</p><p>Ratchet set his bag down in front of the door to their room, fumbling in his pocket for the keycard and slid it into the lock. The lock beeped green and with a click admitted them into the room.</p><p>Stepping in first, Ratchet surveyed their accommodations; a large room with a king size bed strewn with red rose petals and a towel folded into a swan. 'Unnecessary...' he thought.</p><p>Drift entered in behind him locking the door and checking out the rest of the space. He grinned looking out the view of the window and then pulled the blinds shut.</p><p>"Drift, why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna..." Ratchet said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the washroom, "Yeah..."</p><p>"Yeah okay, Ratty," Drift said, with a small smile.</p><p>Sequestering himself in the bathroom, Ratchet pulled out the lingerie that Rodimus had <i>thoughtfully</i> bought for him, in his size, as the flame-emblazoned little punk so helpfully reminded him. It had taken all of Ratchet's will power to not ball up the lingerie and throw it at Rodimus upon seeing it, along with a proclamation that he wouldn't be caught dead in anything this tacky.</p><p>Now here Ratchet was, stripping off his clothes in front of the long mirror opposite the sink. He held up the leopard printed bra in front of his hairy chest and sighed, running his other hand through his hair, touselling the already messy locks.</p><p>"It's just Drift," Ratchet told himself quietly, "I can take a little good-natured ribbing; besides he's already in that get up for me..." He slipped the bra over his head and settled the garment properly across his chest. Without looking at himself in the mirror, he grabbed the panties and put them on, pulling them up his waist.</p><p>Ratchet finally looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his penis in the panties. He sighed one more time in defeat and turned to open the washroom door and face his fate.</p><p>Drift was seated on the bed, having taken off his boots. He looked up at Ratchet, licking his lips as he got up, thinking of something to say.</p><p>"Well?" Ratchet asked, uncharacteristically sheepishly as he hooked a thumb in the strap of a bra.</p><p>Drift got up and walked over to Ratchet, "Thought you wouldn't be caught dead in this," he teased gently, pressing a kiss to the doctor's cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, well...." Ratchet responded, turning his head to kiss Drift properly on the lips, resting his hands on the younger man's hips, slipping his fingers under the band of Drift's pants to feel the lace beneath.</p><p>Drift broke the kiss, knowing how his husband had a tendency to disparage his own looks. "Really though.... you look hot, Ratch." He unbuckled his own pants, letting them fall down and kicking them aside. He turned his attention back to Ratchet, resting his hands on the doctor's chest as he leaned in to kiss Ratchet in the curve of the neck.</p><p>Ratchet groaned, biting his lower lip and resting his hands again on Drift's slender hips. "Dammit kid, I hope you know what this is doing to me," he cursed, burying his nose into black flowing locks of hair.</p><p>"I've got a pretty good idea..." Drift said with a smirk as he trailed a line of kisses down Ratchet's sternum. He moved his mouth to lick at Ratchet's right nipple through the cloth, tracing the areola before taking the whole nipple into his mouth through the cloth.</p><p>Ratchet grunted, instinctively bucking his hips into Drift as the swordsman moved to repeat the same action on the left side of his chest. He moved one hand around, groping Drift's ass through the fabric. </p><p>Drift squirmed against Ratchet's chest, letting the nipple pop free of his mouth. </p><p>Ratchet kissed the top of Drift's head; he let go of his husband's ass to grip the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head and off. He held Drift at arm's length for a brief moment, looking the slender man up and down, before pulling him in close. "You look so fucking hot in this, Drift," he whispered into into Drift's ear before nibbling on his lobe. He ground himself up against the swordsman's crotch, rubbing their hard dicks together through both pairs of underwear.</p><p>Drift moaned as he pressed himself against his husband, face buried into Ratchet. "Ngh... hah... same...." he grunted out. Amber eyes opened wide as he was picked up off his feet, carried the couple of steps to the bed and laid down on his back.</p><p>Ratchet reached into his bag on the floor to pull out the bottle of lube.</p><p>Drift watched him, "You know I was going to give you oral before we got to this part," he said. "But I don't mind skipping ahead." He could already feel his ass clenching and twitching in anticipation.</p><p>Ratchet popped open the lid on the lube and poured some into his hand. "Serves you right for teasing me and getting me all worked up," he said, smiling. "This is pretty, but it's also in the way," the doctor said, pulling Drift's panties down to his knees. He looked up at Drift, serious for a moment, "As always, you can tell me to stop at anytime, love."</p><p>"I know, Ratty. I want this. Please," Drift said, spreading his legs as far as the panties around his legs would allow.</p><p>Ratchet leaned over Drift's chest, licking a trail up the tattoos normally hidden under his clothes as he slipped a finger gently into his hole.</p><p>Drift's ass left the bed a few inches as his hole was breached. It eagerly clenched down on Ratchet's finger as the dark haired young man let out a breathy moan.</p><p>"Oh Drift, you're so beautiful," Ratchet murmured huskily. He pumped the single digit in and out of Drift's hole.</p><p>When Ratchet looked up at Drift to confirm he was okay, he received a nod and slid a second finger inside Drift's hole. </p><p>Drift grabbed the sheets below him with one hand as he threw his other arm over his face as he moaned again. </p><p>Ratchet leaned down over Drift as far as he could without removing his fingers to kiss the underside of Drift's neck and down his neck. "Okay?" he asked with concern.</p><p>"Yes... yes...." Drift answered moving his arm enough to peer at Ratchet. "Feels amazing...."</p><p>Ratchet could feel his own erection throbbing painfully hard inside his own underwear, which he could feel the lace growing damp with his prefluids. He scissored his fingers as he thrust them in and out of Drift's hole.</p><p>Drift was mewling and squirming on the bed now, 'pleases', 'yeses', and some variant of Ratchet's name.</p><p>Were it not for Ratchet's own lust and eagerness, he would have found it positively endearing to watch Drift when he pulled his fingers out of his hole. He reached for the bottle of lube again, and found Drift having resituated himself to be pulling Ratchet's underwear down and licking the doctor's own dick like a starved man.</p><p>Ratchet fumbled to set the lube back on the table before he dropped it, gasping and running his hand through the raven coloured locks before him. "Drift, oh kid... if you keep this up it's going to be a few hours before I can go again..." he moaned.</p><p>Drift pulled away from Ratchet's crotch, grinning as he sat back on his heels. "We do have two nights here, Ratty. I'm sure I can get out <b><i>at least</i></b> one more orgasm out of you," he teased. </p><p>Ratchet glared at Drift for a moment before pushing the slender man over onto his back and crawled over him, feeling their dicks rub together as he bent down to kiss him quickly. </p><p>Drift reached up, grabbing Ratchet's shoulders and returned the kiss. </p><p>Ratchet reached down between them, grabbing both of their members in his hand and rocked his hips as both of them moaned into each other. He did want to be inside Drift at some point, but he was also loathe to separate them to get the lube from the table again, plus this served to stall his inevitable orgasm.</p><p>Drift broke the kiss, grinning up at Ratchet again. "Did you forget what you were doing, Ratty?" he asked. </p><p>"Of course not, someone distracted me from getting the lube," Ratchet snarked back, without any bite. "Maybe I'll have you get it this time, then you can ride me." He loved watching Drift ride his dick; he got to watch this beautiful man, the picture of beauty, come undone while they both were in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>"Got it, love," Drift said, having reached for the bottle on the table. "Lie down...?"</p><p>Ratchet positioned himself onto his back with a smile and Drift squatted over him, applying a good dollop of lube onto Ratchet's dick. </p><p>Drift held Ratchet's dick in one hand as he slowly lowered himself onto it. He closed his eyes as he worked Ratchet's erection inside of him. He threw his head back and gave a hearty moan when he finally bottomed out.</p><p>Ratchet was licking his lips and restraining himself from bucking his hips up into the warmth and tightness enveloping his dick. "Drift?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ratch?" came the shaky reply.</p><p>"You good?"</p><p>"Very..." Drift said, looking down at his husband. He carefully laid down on Ratchet, running his hands through the chest hair, over the bra, and cupping the thickly bearded cheeks to kiss him.</p><p>Ratchet wrapped his arms around Drift's scarred back, as he bucked his hips upwards. Drift moaned into his mouth and copied the motion above him. </p><p>Drift eventually broke the kiss, sitting up properly again above Ratchet as he used his legs to rise and fall on the doctor's erection. </p><p>Ratchet reached out to grasp Drift's bobbing erection, stroking it in time to the swordsman's movements. </p><p>Drift's movements became erratic as Ratchet worked his erection. "Ratty, Ratty, I...." he cried out, his dick twitching in the doctor's hand. </p><p>"That's it, love," Ratchet's husky voice and thumb swiping over the weeping entrance of Drift's dick causing the younger man to orgasm. Spurts of cum shot from Drift's dick covering Ratchet's hand, chest, and bra.</p><p>Ratchet moved his hands to Drift's hips, helping his lover keep up the pace as he chased his own completion now. His lover's hair bounced around his face, eyes glazed over in bliss as Ratchet felt the knot low in his groin that signalled his impending orgasm. He pulled Drift down hard one last time as his dick sprayed his husband's hole with cum. </p><p>Drift moaned, burying his face in Ratchet's neck  as his asshole clenched the doctor's dick, milking it for the last few drops of cum. </p><p>The pair laid there for a few moments before Drift pulled off of Ratchet's softening dick and rolling to the side.</p><p>Ratchet rolled onto his side and studied Drift, whose blissed expression told him his husband was good. </p><p>Both men rolled off the bed onto their feet and staggered into the bathroom, where Ratchet's discarded pile of clothes still lay in a corner.</p><p>A few minutes later, both men had cleaned up and returned to the bed. Ratchet groaned as he slid between the sheets, settling himself onto his side as Drift slid in beside him. </p><p>Ratchet draped an arm protectively over his husband. "Hrm, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked tiredly.</p><p>"That's my question," Drift said, sticking his tongue out a bit. He received a gentle thwack on his back for his answer. "You never gave up on me..." he finished with a kiss.</p><p>"Hmm," Ratchet responded lazily into the kiss. He broke the kiss, "As cheesy as it sounds, I love you Drift..."</p><p>"Love you too, Ratchet," Drift answered.</p><p>The two men drifted off into sleep with more tired chatter, cuddled together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm leaving this open for the possibility of more chapters and I will take requests if you have ideas you want to see them doing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>